Visual amusement devices are typically used for occupying idle time or simply for enjoyment. One such device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,315, employs a die having messages printed on the facets thereof. The die reveals a message to the user when one of its facets is randomly positioned adjacent an observation window.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,945 discloses a novelty device in the form of a ring, pendant, tie clasp, or similar object to be worn by the user, which changes its overall color depending on temperature variations caused by ambient conditions or the wearer s body heat.